Gundam Wing Bishoujo Senshi Death Match
by Moonbug1
Summary: Anoo... we be insane! ^.^ OLD Death Match parody written w/ someone I don't even talk w/ anymore ^.^; Very odd, funny, and...did I say odd? (I'm almost embarrased to post this here O.o;)


Gundam Wing, Bishoujo Senshi Anime Death Match   
With your hosts Anne-chan and Moon-chan alias Moonbug! 

Anne-chan: Welcome to the anime deathmatch.   
Moon-chan: *chows down on hot dogs* Welcome!   
Anne-chan: *glares ate Moon-chan* How many of those have you had today?   
Moon-chan: uh..? 3? *holds up 5 fingers*   
Anne-chan: *shakes her head, picks up two salted pretzels* Yummi! Oh, nevermind. We have a deathmatch to get to. How about you tell them who we have fighting today?   
Moon-chan: Some really hot guys and girls in mini skirts!   
Anne-chan: What is in those hot dogs?! The senshi VS the GW characters.   
Moon-chan: Oh yeah! Duo... *drools*   
Anne-chan: Duo is realy out for blood, not being able to kill Heero last time really pissed him off.   
Moon-chan: *nods head sympathetically* Yes, poor Duo, but now he has the sneshi to kill!   
Anne-chan: He could still for Heero, anything goes school of killing each other.   
Moon-chan: Oh yeah! Go Duo! *thinks a moment* Think we should start the fight now?   
Anne-chan: *is chewing pretzels behind Moon-chan's back* Oh, yes! And here they come, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa...   
Moon-chan: Eck! And Wufei... *glares at Wufei*   
Anne-chan: Can't we just give the senshi a free shot?!!   
Moon-chan: I'm all for it!   
Wufei: *gets very worried look* Injustice!   
Anne-chan; Too bad the gundam pilots would be pissed at us. Well, here come the senshi.   
Moon-chan: Yes, Sailors Mercury, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, Chibimoon, and Jupiter! And Neptune!   
Anne-chan: Sailormoon and Venus are shopping.   
Moon-chan: *sweatdrops* Figures.   
Neptune: They are not concentrated on their mission, ne, Uranus?   
Uranus: No, doesn't seem like it Neptune.   
Moon-chan: *eats green Jell-O*   
Anne-chan: And on with the match! Go ahead and start it up, referee Akane Tendo.   
Akane: Ok, I want a good clean fight. No gundams, just mobile suits.   
Duo: What?! No Deathscythe Hell?!   
Wufei: Injustice!   
Jupiter: Hahaha, little boys missing their toys!   
Moon-chan: Aww shuddup with the injustice crap! *throws tomatoe at Wufei*   
Anne-chan: That just didn't sound right... Boys missing their toys?   
Trowa: I will do just fine without my Heavy Arms.   
Duo: Deathscythe.....!   
Jupiter: *blushes* Yeah, it does.   
Moon-chan: *weeps over Duo's pain*   
Anne-chan: Can we just start the match, Akane?!   
Trowa: Duo, you're making us look bad!   
Moon-chan: Yeah! Let's see some blood-shed already!   
Akane: Ok, 1, 2, 3, GO!!   
Jupiter: Supreme Thunder! *aims at Duo*   
Duo: Mother of--!   
Moon-chan: *grimaces* Oooh, that had to hurt.   
Jupiter: Ooo, that guy was hot too!   
Trowa: Strategically speaking: He's in pain.   
Uranus: Tell me about it!   
Mercury: Uranus?! *blushes*   
Anne-chan: Uranus, don't you go the other way? You know, Neptune?   
Saturn: Haruka-papa?   
Uranus: Uh... World Shaking! *aimed at Heero*   
Wufei: I now call myself Little Wufei!   
Heero: ... *dodges it perfectly, takes his gun out of his pants*   
Mercury: *looks carefully at Heero's pants*   
Duo: *also looks*   
Heero: What?!   
Mercury: *blushes and turns away quickly*   
Duo: *still looks*   
Heero: *covers his spandex shorts* Duo, you are perverted.   
Moon-chan: This fight is getting quite... erotic. *eats another hot dog*   
Duo? What? You have a mustard stain on them!   
Heero: ....   
Neptune: Deep Submerge!   
Trowa: We're screwed.   
Anne-chan: Oh, it misses completely.   
Duo: Ah ha! Take that!   
Mercury: *calculates on her computer* They seem to be weak without their "toys". Aqua Rhaphsody!   
Heero: *points his gun at Duo* Don't underestimate your enemies, Duo. Or your "friends." *shoots at Uranus, dodges Mercury's attack, pushes Duo out of the way*   
Quatre: Oh, shit.   
Uranus: *jumps out of the way* Damn you! Space Sword Blaster! *runs up to Heero*   
Duo: Heero...   
Noin: Quatre! Watch your language!   
Heero: *pushes Duo aside, trys to shoot Uranus* Omae o kusoru.   
Uranus: Same to you! *smirks as she slashes down at Heero, averting the bullet he fired*   
Moon-chan: Man! Where's the blood-shed! The guts and the gore! *eats 10th hot dog*   
Heero: Quatre, get out of here. *takes out a sword, from his bottumless pants*   
Anne-chan: This fight has come down to just Duo and Sailor Uranus.   
Wufei: *puts pink bows in his mini ponytail* Call me LITTLE WUFEI Dammit!!!   
Uranus: *tries another slash with her space sword*   
Heero: *blocks it*   
Uranus: hmm... *looks over to Duo* if I can't get you... *jumps after Duo, space sword ready in hand*   
Duo: *brings out his scyth*   
Heero: Duo!!!!   
Trowa: What the...   
Duo: Damn this is bigger than I thought *swings it around and takes out the comentory booth*   
Heero: Duo, what the hell are you doing? You're going to destroy yourself for no reason!!   
Moon-chan: Eep! Duck and Cover! *hides under Anne-chan's chair*   
Anne-chan: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!   
Duo: Oops! *laughs nervously* Sorry. *throws scyth out the window* *sounds of cars crashing into a scyth are heard*   
Duo: Crap.   
Uranus: *forgot the fight* What the...   
Moon-chan: Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!   
Heero: .....   
Relena: *hits the brakes real hard, swerves, and hits a flying scyth*   
Heero: Reellleeennnaaa....   
Saturn: Grown-ups are idiots.   
Heero: is finally dead.   
Duo: What a lucky break! Hmm.. not for her though.   
Neptune: Uranus, let the senshi handle teir own fight. Let's go.   
Wufei: Someone call me Little Wufei! *is wearing pink frilly dress*   
Uranus: Right... we're out of here.   
Anne-chan: And there they go, to do something inappropriate, no doubt.   
Wufei: I'm a little teapot short and stout...   
Mercury: What is that guy on?   
Zechs: *is wearing alittle white frilly little dress* There you are my Little Wufei!   
Wufei: Zechys!   
Moon-chan: Sexy...?   
Zechs: Get your hot little ass over here!   
Wufei: Yes sir! *curtsies* Zechys... *runs to Zechs in slow-motion, like in corny romantic movies*   
Trowa: I am not seeing this.   
Zechs: Little Wufei!! *runs like that too*   
Duo: Popcorn? *passes it to Trowa*   
Wufei: Zechys...! *trips over frilly dress, ruining the moment*   
Moon-chan: Anne chan... I'm scared.   
Zechs: *shoots Wufei, right after he trips* Had to put the poor bastard out of his misery.   
Moon-chan: Blood-shed!   
Anne-chan: Yay, Wufei's dead!   
Mercury: *eyes widen*   
Jupiter: *still staring at Heero's pants*   
Moon-chan: *does a ritual dance and begins to chant* Wufei is dead! Justice prevails! *dances around fire*   
Mercury: *knocks Jupiter in the back of the head*   
Anne-chan: Now you're scaring me.   
Jupiter: Huh? What? The answer is 32!   
Moon-chan: *stops dancing* Why would you say that? *snips off Wufei's ponytail to make a voodoo doll*   
Mercury: *shakes head* Jupiter, Jupiter, Jupiter... *sighs* *notices Heero's pants too...*   
Jupiter: He looks like my old boyfriend! *hugs Heero*   
Relena: *comes back from dead* Geeet Offfff of Himmm...!!!!!   
Duo: *grabs scyth and cuts Relena into tiny little peices*   
Duo: Knew that's come in hand again.   
Trowa: Where does he keep getting that from?   
Anne-chan: I guess we are out of time for day, folks, stay tuned for part 2. I have a dentist appointment! Ja ne, everybody!   
Moon-chan: Wait! *runs over to Duo and smacks him a big kiss* Ok, now we can go! Sayanara Minnasan! *waves*   
  
And if you're curious as to who played who:  
**Moon-chan:** Duo, Sailor Uranus, Quatre, Noin, Trowa, Relena, Wufei, Sailor Saturn.  
**Anne-chan:** Heero, Sailor Jupiter, Zechs, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune. 


End file.
